Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand
by bobblehead.me
Summary: based on ep 45. ..but i changed it a little. ichigoxkisshu
1. Chapter 1

**hihi first tokyo mew mew fanfic. as the rest of us probably are, i am a kisshu fangirl. managed to watch all 52 eps in less than a week =\ but anyway, i hope you like this story ..but i doubt it since it's my first writing these sorta things. but anyway, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own tokyo mew mew. ... because aoyama would have died a long time ago if it did belong to me. obviously.**

**oh btw, in order to set the scene, watch ep 45. it's where they're in the dead end and kisshu's trying to take ichigo with him**

'Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand'

Her eyes flickered with fear as she looked into his. His soft golden eyes held something more than just his usual evil playfulness. She paused for a second. Ichigo studied his face looking for something. Yes, it was definitely there although she had to be wary, Kisshu was renowned for his jokes. And since he wanted to kill her half the time, she wasn't fully convinced.

His eyes, his tender smile showed sincerity. As though he meant what he was saying. As though he really believed that if she came with him, the world would be at peace once more.

'Ichigo? What's wrong?'

'N-no nothing' Dropping her gaze she acted firm, repeatedly rejecting his offers. But even so, her voice faltered. Her firmness was slipping away and Kisshu had sensed something and picked up on it.

Trying once more, she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing though her efforts were wasted as she screamed,

'Why should I obey you?'

A small gasp escaped Kisshu's mouth as he looked at her, as though surprised by what she had said.

'Why…?' he repeated, 'Ichigo...'

She looked up at him again and saw it. That genuine sincerity in his eyes and voice but this time, another emotion had been added to the mix. Sadness. As she looked closer, the hurt was clearly written across his face. She didn't understand at all, she couldn't comprehend what Kisshu was trying to say to her. He was about to continue when he broke off.

Kisshu's large ears picked up something he didn't want to hear. Especially not at this time.

'Tsk, I'm not letting you get in the way. Ichigo is MINE' Kisshu growled under his breath. His rare gentle smile faded into a snarl as he thought of what he could do.

'Kisshu?' Startled he looked up to see her confused face; her beautiful confused face that he loved so much.

'Heh, let's take this somewhere else. Somewhere more .. exciting koneko-chan.' His usual smirk was coming back and of course, frightened Ichigo a little.

'Kisshu? Kisshu! What are you-'

Grabbing her wrist once more, Kisshu lifted her off the ground and teleported somewhere else.

* * *

'Ichigo? Ichigo!'

Panting, Aoyama came running towards the dead end where Ichigo and Kisshu had been only moments before. Scanning the area, there was obviously no trace of her.

'What.. that feeling,' he mumbled to himself as he rested against a building from his tiring run, 'that feeling that Ichigo was in trouble. My feet brought me here but,' he paused, 'she's not here.'

Standing up straight, Aoyama closed his eyes.

'Yes, I can feel it, it's faint now but, Ichigo needs me!'

With that, he continued his frantic run across the streets of Tokyo looking for the girl he swore to protect.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL? Kisshu what is this! Why..why are we on top of a building?'

Laughing his trademark laugh, Kisshu floated down to where Ichigo stood, frozen in place. He took her face quite roughly in his pale hand and bore his eyes into her huge petrified ones.

'Heh, heh. I did say something more interesting right? What's wrong? Scared honey?'

Acting tough, Ichigo shook her head and pushed Kisshu off her. Smirking, he allowed distance between the two of them before realizing why they were there in the first place.

Landing back on the ground, he advanced towards her, trying again.

'Ichigo, I've already made up my mind. Please, come with me.'

'Kisshu, I don't understand! I told you already, only Aoyama-kun is the one for me!'

Kisshu winced at that statement, as if a dagger had stabbed him right in the heart. His hurt was soon replaced with anger and jealousy. He wanted to slap her senseless. He wanted to shake her till she realized how much she meant to him. He wanted to kill that Aoyama for even entering her life. Instead, he hurled his anger through his words.

'Why don't you understand? What don't you get Ichigo! You're so thick-headed!' His psychotic rants were coming back, something he really couldn't control. His usual golden eyes turned into slits as words poured out of his mouth. In his crazed state of mind he grabbed her shoulders and locked his piercing eyes into hers. Ichigo was beyond frightened. She couldn't do anything to protect herself, as Kisshu had her pendant in his pocket. She couldn't fight off his insane strength and in his current state, she obviously couldn't talk him out of letting her go.

'Kisshu.. just.. just tell me what you want.' It was barely a whisper but enough to calm the rage.

She lowered her head, tears flowing freely down her face as she waited for his answer. She readied herself for whatever it was he wanted; she was sure it was something along the lines of killing her, or killing her boyfriend. But nothing came out. Ichigo was too frightened to do anything; too frightened to repeat her question, too frightened to look up at his face, too frightened of the outcome she never saw coming.

**well..cliffhanger i guess? hahaha sorry :) um i was actually really looking forward to this story..except as i wrote more it just didn't turn out the way i wanted to =='' oh well. please review? and maybe i can get some new ideas for the next chapter? ...if there is gonna be a next chapter. ..heh **


	2. Chapter 2

'Kisshu.. just.. just tell me what you want.' It was barely a whisper but enough to calm the rage.

His pupils immediately broke from their slits to his usual golden eyes as his breathing came in shallow gasps. He backed away from her and dropped to the floor as he tried everything to get a hold of his senses.

Just what did he want from her? Thoughts were swimming in his head, clouding his mind from the current situation. He had thought about it for weeks now, digging deep to figure out everything that had happened. He had tried to understand why every time he swore to kill her; he just couldn't bring himself to. And when it came to Aoyama, even the mention of his name would bring that resentment that always bubbled up inside his chest.

He'd realized it long ago, but when asked so bluntly like that he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't know why, as though he was afraid of the outcome. This situation was foreign to him. Whole new feelings and pain. There was too much to comprehend but he knew he would have to say it. Looking up he stared at awe at her face. He had always found her frightened face the cutest of them all. His feet noiselessly took him till he was only centimetres apart from her body. He could hear her crying quietly, shoulders shaking and her head down. He moved without thinking, as though his body was taking over his bewildered mind and it already knew what to do. Without hesitation he gently cupped her face with his hand, forcing her chocolate eyes to meet his. It was all new to him, yet he felt as though he knew what to do. It confused him, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had a confession he had to make.

Tears were still streaming down her face as quiet sobs escaped her gorgeous lips. Looking into her face once more, Kisshu tried to portray how serious this situation was and how it wouldn't be like all the other playful moments they had together. She caught on pretty quickly as her questioning eyes searched his, looking for answers.

'Kisshu..'

Ichigo looked in confusion as she watched Kisshu eyes flutter to a close and his face inch closer by the second before it came to her.

_No.. no._ She thought in horror. _Kisshu, please don't kiss me. You don't know my secret.. Kisshu!_

'No Kisshu.. no, NO!' She clamped her eyes shut as she shook her head furiously. Ichigo could feel his burning gaze on her as she spoke in shaky whispers.

'Kisshu… I-I can't be kissed'

This took the alien by surprise as his mind came to only one conclusion.

'It's Aoyama isn't it?' He hissed as his eyes were threatening to become those dangerous slits once more.

'What? No, no. It's ..not that. I...,' Ichigo paused as she opened her eyes, 'It's because I'm a Mew Mew. I …turn into a cat whenever I get kissed.'

This was certainly something Kisshu never saw coming. His hand left her face as he floated back to analyze the current situation. The atmosphere wasn't right he felt. He couldn't confess anymore. Not at this time anyway. Sighing he floated back to her only to realize she was backing away.

'Ichigo?' He sounded hurt by her actions.

She was silent; as if lost for words which puzzled Kisshu. Shouldn't he be the one speechless?

'Ichigo?' He questioned.

He had been too focused on Ichigo's bizarre actions to realize what she was getting herself into before it happened.

'ICHIGO!'

Too late, Ichigo had walked right off the building. A piercing scream filled the late afternoon sky as it became more distant from Kisshu. Acting fast, Kisshu shook himself from his petrified state of mind and teleported off the building top.

* * *

'Geez, koneko-chan. You should know better than to use a building as a scratching post' His lips curled up into a smirk. He hid his confused thoughts as he flew up with Ichigo safely in his arms.

The creases in her forehead smoothed out as she tentatively opened her eyes to see how Kisshu was speaking to her and how she was not plummeting to her death. Looking around, Ichigo realized Kisshu had caught her mid-fall and was flying up to the top of the building, similar to that time when Blue Knight had caught her when she fell off the Tokyo Tower. Only this time her hero wasn't Blue Knight; it was Kisshu.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the everything that had happened to her, Ichigo let her eyes close once more as she thought, _Kisshu, just what _do_ you want from me?_

**ugh OOC. enough said. i'm really sorry if it bothered you but its unavoidable right? anyway, i have a slight feeling that this story is kinda getting nowhere. so i'm not sure if i want to continue it or not. please review if you want me to keep updating or leave it just as a two-shot. advice would be helpful :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand. You'll come with me right?_

His words wouldn't stop playing over in her head. What did he mean by that? _Did_ she understand? Understand what?

A frustrated cry escaped Ichigo's mouth as she tossed in her bed and pulled the covers further up.

'I can't keep thinking about these things! Why is it bothering me so much?'

'Ichigo?' The curious voice of her pet robot Masha interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it Masha? Is there an alien? A Chimera Animal?' She sat up in her bed as she grabbed the floating fuzz ball and shook it gently. Her voice rose, hinting panic.

'Ichigo down. Masha will cheer up!' Masha chirped happily. Sweatdropping, Ichigo released her grip on the robot, turned around in her bed and sighed. Thinking twice, she grabbed Masha once more and pulled it close to her chest.

'Thanks Masha but you're great as you are. Keep doing your job okay?" She mumbled into his fur.

Realizing that she couldn't keep worrying about what had happened the day before, Ichigo lazily got out of bed, checked herself in the mirror and without bothering to fix her bed hair, went down to greet her parents.

'ICHIGO? ARE YOU GOING TO MEET THAT AOYAMA GUY TODAY? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN -'

'Geez dad, don't scream so loud. And no, I think he's got training for an upcoming competition' Ichigo yawned.

'Darling, so you're not going on a date with him today? Gosh, this is the first time you haven't had a date with him for a whole day!' Sakura joked.

'Eh? Uh is there something wrong with that? Hmph and I get a day off work so I'm going to meet up with Moe and Miwa today for some shopping.' Soon aware of the fact that a casual talk with her parents would be difficult, Ichigo trudged back to her room to get ready.

'SHOPPING? WITH FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT ME ICHIGO? I COULD UH..HANG OUT WITH YOU! LET'S HAVE A GREAT FATHER-DAUGHTER OUTING TOGETHER' her crazy ass dad sobbed while being comforted by his wife.

* * *

Catching sight of her friends, Ichigo rushed up to meet them, only to be greeted by hurls of complaints.

'I'm sorry I'm late! Ah, sorry!' Bowing low, Ichigo received a surprise slap on the back as she looked up to see her friends giggling down at her.

'Come on, Ichigo. There are heaps of shops in this strip so we better get started.' Moe smiled.

'Alright! Then let's start having fun!' A punch in the air sent the three friends off down the endless street of bouquet shops as a figure watched, laid back leisurely against a building top. There was a mystical smile plastered on his face.

'Heh my little kitty is shopping? I guess I already planned a present for you, so I shall be waiting for mine.' Laughing hysterically, the figure subconsciously licked his lips before melting away into the sky.

* * *

'Waaaaaaahh! Everything is just so, so kawaii!' the girls' eyes widened at the confectionary in a shop window.

'Maybe I should get something for Aoyama-kun?' Ichigo wondered to herself.

Without warning, she felt four hands push her towards the door of the shop. Glancing behind, Ichigo could only freak when she saw her friends with a mischievous grin smeared on their faces, which could only mean trouble.

'Eh? Moe! Miwa!'

'We'll gladly lend you money in order to buy the most expensive and heartfelt gift you want for Aoyama-kun! Right Moe?'

'Right!' Both girls beamed wildly at a flustered Ichigo.

'Ahh? No! No! You don't need to! Don't worry about it!' She was furiously shaking both her head and her hands, a sheepish grin on her face.

'Is there anything I can help you with?' A man suddenly appeared from behind. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the similarity between him and Akasaka-san in terms of politeness. He even looked a little like him.

'Oh yes! See, my friend has a boyfriend and she wants to get him something but doesn't know what to get. Could you suggest anything?' Moe gushed.

The man thought for a moment before smiling at the three girls.

'Of course, if you don't fancy any of the confectionary already here, why not go for some personalized chocolate?'

'P-personalized ..chocolate?' Ichigo's ears had suddenly perked up as she listened.

'Yes miss, if there is anyone close to you, you could inscribe their name or a message on your choice of design and after an hour or so, come back to pick up your personalized chocolate!'

'Wahhhh! That's perfect!' A spark had lit in Ichigo's eyes as she eagerly followed the man to look through the designs and types of chocolate, while thinking about what should be engraved in it.

* * *

An hour later, and after a lot of shopping, the tired girls came back to the confectionary shop to see the same man waiting patiently for them.

'Ah, were you girls the one who requested the personal chocolates?'

'Yes, yes that's us!' Ichigo replied a little overexcitedly.

'Alright, please come this way'

The girls were lead through to the counter, where a small navy blue box with a pink ribbon tied neatly was waiting for them. A tag hung loosely which had Aoyama's name on it.

'Wahhhh,' Ichigo stared in awe, 'even the box is so cute!'

'Ah Ichigo, you better not open it until you give it to Aoyama-kun. Otherwise you might ruin it!'

Ichigo could only nod eagerly as they paid and thanked the man before running outside.

'TRIIIP!'

A foot had suddenly stuck out in front of Ichigo as she exited the shop in which she literally tripped over and dropped the precious box.

Kisshu laughed his trademark laugh as he bent down to inspect an angry Ichigo. Without hesitating, Kisshu kissed Ichigo on the cheek but then turned his attention to the box. He wondered teasingly,

'My, what do we have here? Some chocolate I see'

Leaning down, Kisshu leisurely picked up the box before teleporting a good distance in the sky so he could get a proper look. He turned the box around and his amused face disappeared at once.

_To: Aoyama-kun,_ it read.

'Garghh' Kisshu gritted his teeth as he read that disgusting name. He could feel anger rising up inside of him as he glared at the neat box in his hand.

'THAT BASTARD!' he couldn't help yelling. Clenching his fist, the neat box became neat no more as he mercilessly crushed it and its contents in his ridiculous strength.

'KISSHU! NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Tears spilled down her cheek as Ichigo, still on all fours, watched helplessly as her personal gift to Aoyama was being destroyed right before her eyes.

Noticing Ichigo's face, Kisshu couldn't help but settle down a bit. He glanced down at his hand which was now covered in chocolate fragments and a crushed box. Taking a small piece, he popped one in his mouth and thoughtfully chewed at it.

'Eyy, Ichigo,' Kisshu grinned, 'you're not too bad at picking some decent chocolate'. He chuckled loudly before teleporting back 'home'.

'Who was that?'

'Oh my gosh, he took your gift didn't he!'

Moe and Miwa were in panic mode as they tried to comprehend what had just happened to their poor friend. Ichigo wasn't fairing any better. She managed to get on her feet but was shocked and unable to move or even make a sound, her eyes gazing off and her mind in a world of its own.

They made their way to a nearby park bench as to calm themselves down from the rude intrusion. After long painful moments of silence, Moe couldn't help herself but ask,

'Hey Ichigo, please tell us. What was written on the chocolate?'

Miwa gasped at her friend's sudden rudeness but Ichigo seemed not to mind giving her a shaky answer.

"Well, uh, um, it was supposed to say '_Aoyama-kun…_"

* * *

Kisshu rested himself against one of the floating pillars as he opened his palm once more to inspect Ichigo's gift to Aoyama. Looking through the larger fragments, Kisshu noticed one that had barely readable words. His eyes widened as he read the words on it;

…_I love you_

**Well, chapter 3 done. Did you like it? I don't really have any ideas atm, but a few are in my head. More may or may not come. It just depends if I can get motivated enough to do it. Anyways, please review on what you think ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Why didn't she feel happy? Why did she feel as though she won't enjoy that day? Deep down, she knew but refrained herself from even thinking about it. She knew if it was an ordinary day, she would be dancing around the house, frantically getting everything ready for a day like that, but today she felt sluggish. She forced herself out of bed, where normally she would've been flying out of bed and working at lightning speed. She had a date with Aoyama. _A date._ She waited for that sudden rush whenever she thought about it but it never came. Where was that usual surge of excitement? Kisshu. Of course. He would never fail to dampen her spirits.

'Stop it!' She scolded herself. She couldn't keep things up like this all day. It was a day of fun and enjoyment and so she would enjoy it.

'Anyway,' she mentally told herself, 'This should be a different date from the others. It shall be a relaxing and..and fun and DAMMIT KISSHU!' She slapped her face a couple of times to get rid of any trace of thoughts of what had happened yesterday. Sighing, she went down to greet her parents.

'Darling! How are you today? Excited I hope?' A knowing smile was thrown her way by her mum. Ichigo only could muster a fake smile and nod before glancing a look at her usual sulky dad.

'Uh, hey dad' She smiled sweetly at him.

She didn't really bother to listen to his reply, which consisted of angry grumbles and mutters under his breath.

'Anyway, I'm off now. Bye!'

Walking down the streets to the park where they both agreed to meet, Ichigo realized that she didn't exactly have to say anything to Aoyama about what had happened. She could pretend personalized chocolate never existed. It would be as if she hadn't bought the chocolate, as if Kisshu never ruined it. Smiling genuinely for once that day, she began whistling as she neared the park.

'Aoyama-kun!' Waving wildly from the other side of the park, Ichigo managed to grab his attention as she ran to greet him.

'Hey Ichigo' He smiled that smile that made her heart melt. She could only gaze stupidly back up at him in admiration as they found a nice spot in the shade and sat down on the soft grass.

They chatted for hours, about anything that they could think of. They had food scattered around them which they bought from a nearby shop. It was never awkward for either of them until Aoyama casually asked,

'So, what did you do yesterday while I practiced for my upcoming Kendo competition?' He was oblivious of Ichigo suddenly tensing up beside him.

'Ichigo?' He looked down at the girl sitting beside him, a puzzled look on his face.

'Ah? Ah, uh we just went shopping! Yeah that's right, shopping! With Moe and Miwa! hahahahahaha! That's what I did! What did you do?' The words gushed out an octave higher than intended.

'Ichigo? Are you alright?' His concerned voice broke through the crazed thoughts in her head.

'uh? Uh…' She could only manage a small nod as she looked down, unwilling to look at his face.

'Ichigo, what's wrong? You're acting strange. Please tell me.'

'Ah well, you see, yesterday..' she started, 'no! no, there's nothing wrong, you don't need to worry about anything! Everything's fine, it's okay.' Ichigo gave him the warmest smile she could muster.

What was with her today? She nearly told him about the personalized chocolates. She cursed herself for being so easy to read. Aoyama was always worried about her. She sighed, was that seriously all she could do to other people? Make them worry about her? It was all wrong. She sighed angrily again.

'I'm so sorry, Aoyama-kun. I'll stop acting strange so let's just enjoy the rest of this day okay?' She beamed at him only to realise he wasn't listening.

'A-Aoyama-kun?'

'Sorry Ichigo, I think I have a stomachache from this food we bought. Something must've been off. Ugh, I don't feel so well.' He muttered. His face was scrunched up at the sudden pangs of pain in his stomach.

'Sorry, please excuse me, I think I'll go to the bathroom.' He gave her an apologetic look before hurrying to the men's clutching his stomach.

Ichigo could only gaze stupidly after him as she sank back onto the ground. Could _any_ of her dates go smoothly and nicely without her acting strange or some sudden interruption like that? Not that she was blaming Aoyama for anything. She gave a defeated sigh as she closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her face.

A piercing scream filled the air as Ichigo's eyes snapped open just as Masha popped up from behind.

'Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal! But …But Ichigo!' Hearing only the first two words, Ichigo jumped up from her comfortable position and began running towards the hysterical screaming leaving Masha to trail after her trying to get its message across.

'Ichigo, listen!,' it tried again, 'Different Chimera Animal, Ichigo careful!'

Paying no attention to her robot, Ichigo grabbed her pendant, ready to transform whenever necessary.

She turned the corner only to gasp at what she saw.

'Kisshu? What are you doing!'

This was definitely a different sight. The green haired alien was fighting _against _the Chimera Animal.

Glancing sideways to see a very confused Ichigo, Kisshu lost concentration for the slightest of seconds and was slashed across the face by the Chimera Animal.

'ARRGHHH'

'KISSHU!' Ichigo ran to a plummeting Kisshu to cushion his fall by falling below him.

'Ichigo? Did..did you just save me?' He whispered, the pain from his injury was searing hot.

'Kisshu, what ..what's happening? What's wrong with that Chimera animal? And..and why were _you_ fighting with it?'

He smiled gently at her before gathering his strength to keep battling.

'Ichigo, talk later. Fight now.' Was all he said before teleporting behind the Chimera Animal, his Sais poised and ready for attack.

'Kisshu…'

'Hurry up and transform Ichigo!' Kisshu grunted as he narrowly dodged an attack from the beast.

'Uh, right!'

Taking the pendant, she kissed it delicately,

'MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!'

In seconds, Ichigo glowed white before her trademark tail and ears popped out and her clothes became that familiar pink dress.

Together, both Mew Ichigo and Kisshu attacked at the unusually powerful Chimera Animal each getting their fair share of injury from the creature. During the heated battle, the Chimera Animal had stomped on Ichigo and was squishing her as though she was a bug.

'ICHIGO!' Kisshu, although about to stab the creature again in the back, teleported to its foot and repeatedly plunged his Sais deep into it, causing the hideous thing to release Ichigo. Weak from what happened, Ichigo slumped to the ground, only to be caught in Kisshu's strong grip.

'Ichigo! Ichigo hang in there, Ichigo!' he teleported to safety as he tried to wake the girl.

Her eyes slowly opened as she gazed up at Kisshu's concerned face.

'Ichigo are you alright?' There was nothing but concern in his voice as Ichigo noted.

'Uh. I'm fine. Quick its coming' she shook her head, getting rid of the fatigue that plagued her mind.

The Chimera Animal, seemingly angry at Kisshu for stealing Ichigo, managed to grab him in its crushing grip while slamming Ichigo with its tail. Recovering quickly, Ichigo could only watch powerlessly as the Chimera Animal brutally squeezed the alien. Unable to breathe, Kisshu tried teleporting but its grip around his body remained too tight for him to move.

'KISSHU!' Ichigo cried helplessly.

Finding it boring squeezing an alien to death, the Chimera Animal tossed Kisshu into the air and with its mouth gaping wide, caught Kisshu in its series of small vampire-like teeth before he could even think about teleporting to safety.

Fangs pierced into his body everywhere as Kisshu cried out in agony. He couldn't think anymore, let alone raise his feeble hands to strike at the monster.

Realizing she just couldn't stand there like an idiot any longer, she grabbed her weapon and held it in front of her, yelling between tears,

'RIBBON…STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!'

It should've been the last blow to the Chimera Animal, seeing as it was hit multiple times before. Yet all it did was get pushed back a bit and loosen its grip on Kisshu, letting him fall to the ground like a rag doll. He hit the ground and painfully rolled to a motionless stop next to a fountain.

Not even thinking of attacking again, Ichigo rushed to Kisshu's battered body and carefully carried him behind a tree where he wouldn't be vulnerable to further attack. She swept a glance over his body and winced at the puncture wounds that lined his stomach and legs.

'Kisshu..' She was crying for real now, not even bothering to keep in the tears as they dropped from her face onto Kisshu's.

'Ichigo…I'm so sorry. Kill that Chimera..Animal. It's.. all my ..fault' His breaths were ragged as he found it hard to keep conscious yet he did not want to take his sight off his beautiful Ichigo.

The Chimera Animal, which had been looking for them all that time, suddenly spotted the two figures behind the tree and came rambling towards them, eyes squinting into an evil glare.

'Ichigo.. hurry.. attack.. kill it…'

Emotions welled up inside of Ichigo's body, as she readied herself for, hopefully, the final blow. She felt new power surging up in her, as if gaining extraordinary strength.

'RIBBON..STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!'

Ichigo herself was surprised at the full force of her attack. It was definitely nothing of the ordinary, as if she combined her original power with overflowing emotions, she could execute such a move.

The Chimera Animal, with a final scream, vaporized into nothing as Ichigo quickly turned her attention back to a terrible looking Kisshu.

Ichigo knelt down and gingerly held Kisshu in his arms. She looked into his sad golden eyes as she was suddenly hit with a memory from the past.

'_Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand…' _

Kisshu had said that, she remembered. _Understand…_ she quickly reviewed what had happened over the past hour; Kisshu fighting against the beast he created himself, Kisshu saving her from dying underneath the weight of the creature and Kisshu now, sacrificing himself instead of her.

_I know you'll understand… _the voice in her head repeated.

_Kisshu, I..I understand, _she thought, staring into his beautiful orbs of his eyes.

'Kisshu, you were so subtle,' she sobbed, 'why? Why? Why didn't you tell me?

'Ichigo? What are you talking about?'

I'll ask you again,' her voice barely a whisper, 'just what do you want from me?'

A faint smile crossed Kisshu's face as he slowly reached into his pocket to take out a jagged brown object. Ichigo's eyes immediately widened as Kisshu revealed what it was.

'Is..that? No but..that can't be! M-my personalized chocolate?'

Kisshu had barely enough strength left to talk, but held out the chocolate to Ichigo, indicating for her to take it. Tenderly picking it up from his hands, Ichigo inspected it carefully, realizing that Kisshu had actually kept this chocolate piece for a reason.

'Ichigo.. those three words... I-I mean it' Kisshu struggled. Those were his last words as he slumped back into Ichigo's free hand, plunged into a world of darkness.

At that moment, Pai and Taruto appeared before them with solemn looks on their faces.

'He's lost a lot of blood, but he's still alive, don't worry' Pai said emotionlessly.

'We'll take him back to base. He'll hopefully recover fully there,' Taruto added.

They nodded to each other before teleporting both themselves, and an unconscious Kisshu with them, leaving Ichigo behind in her state of shock.

_Ichigo..those three words, I mean it…_

Looking down at the chocolate fragment in her hand, she turned it over to read those same faded words;

…_I love you_

_END. _..or is it?

**Okay, shut up. I know that was a retarded way to get rid of Aoyama. But come on, he's just a nuisance to the whole story ==''. So why not make him have diarrhea. hahahahahha! i'm mean..**

**Oh btw, if you were wondering, but you may have not…anyway, that chimera animal was not the spirit of aoyama. ..it was some random disobedient chimera animal :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of this story. A bit of tarutoxpudding as well :) ..sorry for the slow update.. oh well, enjoy!**

'How's Kisshu going?' Taruto's voice interrupted Pai as he planned out the next attack on the humans.

'He's asleep now and recovering, I guess. I don't think any vital organs were punctured, although it'll take some time for everything to fully heal. Just make sure he doesn't go running off and paying a visit to that pink Mew and killing himself again.' Pai gave an annoyed sigh as he continued with his work.

'Got it!' Taruto smiled cheekily.

* * *

Kisshu was lying on an incredibly soft bed as he awoke from his long sleep. Groaning and temporarily forgetting what had happened to him, he sat himself up only to feel incredible amounts of pain coming from every nerve of his body, sending him crashing back onto his pillow. Defeated, he closed his eyes once more to let the pain mellow out into a subtle throb.

'Ichigo…' He was hoping he was still in the human world, tenderly being cared for by the one he loved.

'It's Taruto, baka. Get it right' Kisshu's eyes flew open to see his half-brother floating cross legged above him, an annoyed look on his face after being mistaken for an old hag. 'Anyway, how you feeling?'

'Ehh, not too bad now' He slowly sat himself up. 'So, excuse me, but I have someone I need to see' Everything was done in exaggerated care as he got himself out of bed and floated up to look at Taruto in the eye.

'Ja ne!' Kisshu gave a small wave before teleporting away.

'What? Wait! You're not supposed to go!' Taruto growled into the air before he, himself, teleporting away to bring back Kisshu.

* * *

Breathing in the crisp air, Kisshu looked down to see how torn he really was. Grimacing at the neat line of teeth marks lining his stomach and then going all the way down to his right leg, he gingerly touched a few to make sure he was fine for flying for the whole day. Feeling only dull pain, Kisshu brushed it off as being okay and went to look for Ichigo.

_Today is..Sunday? Good she should be at home, I'm pretty sure I know where it is._ Kisshu smirked at the thought of giving his favourite kitty a little surprise visit. He flew silently towards her house, rather than teleporting, so he could feel the comforting breeze against his fragile skin.

Ichigo was sitting in her room, window open to let a relaxing breeze through. She was smiling stupidly at her phone as it vibrated against her hand, indicating that she had just received a text from Aoyama. She read through it, pausing to think up a reply and began to text back. Her thumbs were working overtime as her excited brain formed jumbles of words. Just as her finger was about to press the send button, a Sais flew from nowhere to pierce the phone onto her desk. She screamed as her head immediately turned in the direction of her window, seeing a smirking alien floating casually outside.

'Yo Koneko-chan!' he shot her a sly smile, 'you know it's not very nice to be talking to someone else, especially when I come to pay you a visit.'

'K-Kisshu! W-What are you doing here?' Ichigo's face twisted here and there, trying to portray the emotion she was feeling at the time. Although it was proving difficult, as a million thoughts ran through her head, faster than her thumbs could ever text.  
_Kisshu! You broke my second phone! What do you seriously think you're doing? Wait.. Kisshu was nearly killed the other day. Oh Kisshu your body! It's.. it's totally torn and those puncture wounds haven't fully healed. Why are you here, you have to go back home and recover properly! That's right, you never told me why you were fighting it in the first place! Hold on, Kisshu … Kisshu … confessed to me! Kisshu.. loves me? What? What is this? I'm so confused… _

Ichigo slowly got up and sunk into her bed, unable to form coherent words as each thought was pushed around by another, contradicting themselves in her mind. All the while, Kisshu made himself comfortable in her room, obviously enjoying the fact that Ichigo was having a mental battle over him.

'What's wrong Ichigo?' He mocked, 'Wondering how I'm still alive? Or maybe why I was fighting the Chimera Animal? Might it be the fact that I confessed to you? Although I'm not fully sure you understood, seeing as you're pretty dense when it comes to me and you.' Kisshu sighed at the last part.

'Arghhh! Stop-Stop talking! This is too much for my head…' she turned and faced her pillow, head butting it a couple of times.

'Ichigo?' Kisshu looked on in amusement. 'Fine, I'll help you; let's start with the day with the Chimera Animal. I'm guessing you're wondering why I was fighting it huh?'

Ichigo could only nod stupidly as she sat herself upright on her bed, hair slightly messed.

'Heh, well it was one of those weird spirits I got again, from some man who wouldn't listen to his wife,' Kisshu looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, 'huh, now that I think about it, maybe that's why that baka of a Chimera Animal wouldn't listen to me.' Pausing, he smirked, 'I was going to lay back and let you stumble along it and defeat it yourself, but then it started attacking me as well. Seeing as it wasn't really obeying me and attacking me, I decided I'd just get rid of it and make a better one.' Realizing this situation could be taken a different way, he muttered, 'It's not like I wanted to save the park or anything…'

He got up to show the full extent of the damage he had suffered.

'Don't know if you saw or not, but these were the injuries I sustained' Kisshu shrugged, never expecting Ichigo's reaction.

'Kisshu…' She slowly walked over, eyes locked on his damaged leg and stomach.

An arm extended as Kisshu suddenly stiffened under the gentle touch of her fingers on his lean stomach. He sucked in a breath, waiting for the dull pain to disappear. She looked up immediately at the sound, her face showing nothing but concern. She traced the edges of the crescent shaped marks on his body, careful not to trigger any painful broken nerves. She slid her whole hand down to his right leg, feeling the little scars along. Somehow, she was entranced by the perfect shape of each scar, all an equivalent distance apart. Kisshu couldn't help but shiver under her gracious touch. It was heavenly for him, now his torn nerves sending him not signals of pain, but of pleasure instead. Kisshu placed a gentle hand on her cheek, which unfortunately snapped her out of her trance and brought her back to reality.

'Ah! G-Gomen!' Ichigo jumped back when realizing what she was doing to Kisshu. Her face flushed a gorgeous red as she bowed, her bangs covering her uncertain eyes.

He was about to approach her, to comfort her when he stopped as she began to speak.

'Oh, that reminds me… Kisshu?' Her voice was soft, uncertainty thickly evident.

He looked up curiously as Ichigo stumbled over her words.

'K-Kisshu, do you .. love me?'

* * *

'Jeez, that Kisshu. Where did he fly off to? Pai's not going to approve of this' Taruto sighed as he searched for the green haired alien.

'EYYY, KISSHU! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Resting himself on a branch of a tree, Taruto looked around to find he was in the park. The same park where Kisshu nearly killed himself and also the same park Pudding liked to perform in front of her amazed audience. _Pudding.. _he thought in his mind as a picture of the hyper monkey girl came up in his head.

'Gah, why am I thinking about her, I have to go find that baka!' Just as he was about to fly off after his quick rest, his thoughts were disturbed by a round of applause just behind the main fountain. Curious as to what it was, Taruto flew up and hid himself behind dense trees as he watched a blur of yellow jump from here and there while chirpy laughter filled the air. His eyes widened as he instinctively hid himself further as the yellow mass perched itself on top of a massive ball to reveal itself as Pudding.

'Pudding happy! Arigato Gozaimasu!' she sang to the crowd as coins were dropped into a waiting hat. Waving wildly until the last of her audience had dispersed into the late evening, Pudding plopped herself on a bench and counted her earnings. She sighed, closing her eyes from her tiring performance.

'Ey Pudding, what are you doing?' Her eyes shot up at the sound of a familiar voice.

'Taru Taru!' Her happy smile was back once more, only this time it showed real delight, as if she had been waiting for Taruto to talk to her.

'Did you watch Pudding's performance?' She asked enthusiastically.

'I, uh, yeah' He gave her a sheepish smile. He was tired from all flying he had done so he went to sit down next to her.

There was silence between the two until Taruto froze as he felt Pudding's head rest against his shoulder. He turned his head stiffly to look at her sleepy serene face.

'P-Pudding?' he whispered.

'Sorry Taru Taru, Pudding is just so tired,' she yawned, 'Need to pick up Heicha later and get dinner ready…' she spoke in slurred rambling, 'ah, I think I need to clean the house today, oh and do the washing.'

'Pudding…,' he hesitated, 'it's.. it's okay if you sleep on me for a while.'

'Taru… Taru… Ari..gato' She was asleep in moments as Taruto shifted uncomfortably under her weight, trying to get into a more practical position. Relaxing finally, he watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically. _Why? Why is she doing this to me? No one has ever.. slept on my shoulder before.. so why is Pudding? _Looking at her sleeping made Taruto feel slightly drowsy as he cautiously leaned his head towards hers, so he was resting on Pudding. _Geez Kisshu, looking for you has made me so tired… I guess you'll have to wait. Pudding beats you any day... WAIT, what did I just think? _His eyes shot open as his breathing became heavier, comprehending what his wild mind thought. _Argh Taruto, _he mentally scolded himself, _don't think about that, just sleep while you can… _

The park was filled with lazy bird chatter and the gentle splash of the fountain as human and alien slept peacefully on a bench, letting the orange sky paint a romantic scene that both were unaware of.

* * *

'K-Kisshu? What are you doing?' His face held a cheeky grin as he floated closer to Ichigo who had seated herself on the edge of her bed. He roughly pushed her down on the mattress while he too fell on top of her, pinning her arms down.

'Answering your question' he breathed.

His tongue darted out of his mouth as he leant down further to delicately lick Ichigo's bottom lip.

'K-Kisshu! I told you before, I –'

'I know, I'm just seeing what I can and can't do' he sighed before tracing his tongue around her full plump lips. It was so tempting, to smash his lips with hers and kiss her with raw passion and aggression. To open her mouth and have battle of power with their tongues. To taste her sweet mouth, and feel her kiss him back with equal passion. He withdrew his tongue as he looked up with her, his body burning with white hot desire.

He brought his lips to her nose, placing a few kisses there before travelling up to her eyes. He kissed her wherever possible, but never the lips. He moved to her ears, nibbling and licking while his hair tickled her face as she shivered with pleasure. In those few moments, Ichigo had taken common sense and shoved it out of her head. Aoyama too, had been forgotten as she focused all her attention on one very passionate alien.

He brought his head down to her neck and began kissing the smooth grooves of her, feeling each contour of her bones on his lips. He gently nibbled and sucked, mentally noting to remember to inspect her neck the next time they would see each other. She was trembling against each touch, with more pleasure than fear. He smiled against her neck, feeling no resistance coming from Ichigo's part. Her arms were still held down by Kisshu's grip as her face twisted with new feelings of unimaginable pleasure. Ichigo wanted to respond to what he was doing, to kiss him back but she was powerless under his control.

As much as he was enjoying it, Kisshu could not rid that buzzing feeling in his stomach that told him to forget about reality and kiss her waiting lips. He glanced up to see them slightly open, an escape for her silent moans. Gritting his teeth, he left Ichigo's neck to stare at her mouth. _Please, just one kiss… It wouldn't hurt to kiss her lips only once… _

He silently moved his body till it was gently pressing against hers, his lips level with hers. He moved with exceptional care, for the sake of his own body, and so he made sure she was prepared for what they were about to do. Inching closer, they closed their eyes, savouring each long second they were together. He could feel her breathing heavily and inhaled the intoxicating scent she had. He really couldn't control himself any longer as he closed the gap, ready to engulf Ichigo with newfound passion through his kiss.

'AH HAH! I FOUND YOU KISSHU!' Radiating with triumph, Taruto was floating outside Ichigo's bedroom window. Snapping his head back, Kisshu glared in surprise before releasing Ichigo to float back to Taruto. She sat up slowly, raising a clenched fist to her heart, still unable to comprehend everything in that given moment.

'What do you think you're doing?' he growled.

'What do you think _you're_ doing?' Taruto retorted. 'Anyway, Pai said you should've stayed back home, so I had to waste a perfectly good day to go looking for you.'

Kisshu looked at Taruto incredulously. 'It took you the whole day for you to find me when this was possibly the most obvious place I could've been?'

Taken aback by this remark, Taruto quickly defended himself, only to stumble over his words, trying to explain as to why he had taken so long.

'Ah. I-I had uh um, some uh, I got s-sidetracked halfway' he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Kisshu sighed in annoyance. 'Pai huh? Then I guess it can't be helped.' He turned back to give Ichigo his trademark smirk.

'I hope you realise what my answer is.'

He turned back to face Taruto and with a quick hand gesture, both aliens teleported away into the night leaving, once more, a stunned Ichigo to slowly collect up the pieces in her mind.

…_I do …Kisshu. I know what your answer is … and although I am not certain I can say I have the same feelings for you, you will always have a place in my heart…_

**wow whee um well, I haven't watched Tokyo mew mew in ages..so this story has terrrrible OOC. I'm soo sorry :( and that ..that ending was terribly cliché. hahaha but no matter, this is the last chapter, so it's all good :) um, so yeah review please? :) thanks you in advance :D**


End file.
